During a flight at cruising altitude, the passengers of an aircraft wish to have a table to perform various activities, such as working, eating, or more generally to hold various objects, such as books, portable electronic devices, etc.
For safety reasons, aircraft certification requires that each table present in the aircraft be retracted during certain flight phases, in particular during takeoff and landing.
Also in some cases, passengers may wish, for their own comfort, for the table to be retracted, for example so as to deploy a seat in order to lie down.
Known interior layout assemblies therefore comprise a lateral console defining a housing for receiving the table and a table retractable in the lateral console.
In these assemblies, a cover mounted on the console closes off the housing in the upward direction when the table is retracted, which provides an agreeable interior appearance.
In order to deploy the table, the cover is tilted to the open position, and remains kept in the open position once the table is deployed. The table then rests on the upper plate of the lateral console, protruding relative to the upper plate.
Such an assembly is not fully aesthetically satisfactory when the table is deployed. The cover remains open in this configuration and protrudes above the plate of the table. This is not very aesthetically pleasing, and limits the accessibility to the area behind the support plate, and in particular to the object holding compartments that may be present behind the support plate.
Furthermore, the plate of the table is not flush with the upper plate of the lateral console. Additionally, the hinges of the deployment mechanism of the table are visible to the user.